My Ghostly Lover
by Misery-The-Sin
Summary: Hermione wakes up and finds a note from a secret love. Who is it? Read to find out


This is just a stupid little Story i just thought of. so read and laugh.

Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

'Damn Clock,' yelled Hermione from her head room, 'Whats this?' Hermione looked at her desk and saw a note.

Dearest Hermione,

Meet me in the Graden at Midnight.

love,

'I wonder who its from? I hope its from Dean,' she said, 'girl keep dreamin' hes going out with Pavarti. I need to get Ginny, Lavender, and Luna up here to help me get ready.' ( I know Luna's not popular but its my story so keep quiet. )

XxXxXxXxX

Later At breakfast:

'Looks to me you got a secret lover to me.' Said Luna, ' I wonder who it is, i'll defentily be there to help you get ready, but as soon as you get back you have-'

'- To tell us what happend, i'll be there ,too, Oh Mi God! Our little girl got a little lover, She grew up so fast.' said Lavender throught a fit of giggles. 'God you sound like my mum.' mummbled Hermione

'How do you that?' asked Ginny. 'Do-' said Lavender

'-What?' Luna finished.

'That! One of you will stop part way through a sentence and the other will finish, you guys remind me of Fred and George! Lav dont say it.'

'Ok just to tell you your brothers are hot!', said Lavender, and Ginny in the back yelling 'ewww', ' and it comes natural to us after knowing eachother for a while.'

'We'll all be there at 8 o'clock, kay mione?' asked Ginny

' 'kay' Answered Hermione.

XxXxXxXxX

At about 7:59 the girls arrived with at least 3 make-up bags full of stuff for Hermione's 'date'.

'Mione you ready?' asked Luna.

'Hell no.' she mumbled

'What?' said Luna

'I said Let's get started' said Hermione quickly covering her words.

'Lets see. What should she wear?' Asked Lavender in to a ball that showed the future. 'Found it, Shes going to wear a MIdnight blue Dress that stops about mid thigh strappy midnight blue heels have her hair straight and she'll have dark blue make-up. got that Gin?'

'Yep, Im doing her make-up, Lav you find her clothes, Lala you do her hair.' said Ginny

'Oh-'

'-Kay'

'Will you two stop that! Merlin thats annoying!' yelled Ginny.

When they all got to work, after Alot of chaseing, yelling from Ginny, and giggles from Lavender and Luna, they Finished in about 3 hours.

'Mione come outta the closet and show us what you look like.' said Luna out-of-breath from being chased by Ginny for the 5 time that night.

'Fine.' Yelled Hermione. when she walked out they gasped. The Dress looked perfect it hugged every curve just right her hair was up and had a few strands of hair that framed her face just right and her dark make-up brought out her brown eyes.

'Wow, Mione. Hey we have time, I dare you to knock on Dracos door and ask him how you look.' Said Luna.

'Are you loony, Lala? No way in hell will i do that!' said Hermione.

'Yep i am and you cant back outta a dare, we agreed at the beginning of the year whatever dare we give each other we have to do.' said Luna.

'Alright, Alright, i'll go but you have to be in the common room looking like your interested in a magazene or book or something.' Herimone agreed.

'Fine-' Lavender

'-we'll go.' Luna

'Come here you two i said im gonna hex you to next year and i wasnt kidding.' Yelled Ginny.

'Knock it off guys, now get into the common room so i can get this dare over with and go to see who 'he' is.' Said Hermione.

They all ran down the stairs and got situated in the common room while Hermione knocked on Draco's door.

'I hate you 3.' Hermione stated

'We Know.' they all said at the same time.

Just then the door opened. 'Yes Mudblood. What do you want.' Asked Draco

' How do i look?' She asked.

'In my eyes you look... absolutely U-L-G-Y!' said Draco. Hermione Knew better she said a simple spell that made him say what the thought.

'Hermione you look beautiful. Stunning.' He said. Lavender, Luna, And Ginny giggled for about a minute.

'I Always knew he liked you.' Said Lavender.

'You guys gotta go its time for me to go see who 'he' is.' Said Hermione. 'Well Draco i think yoor cute and well pretty much sexy but i must be on my way.' she sang then kissed him on the cheek. 'buh bye.'

'Yeah ,bye.' mumbled Draco and want to his room to do some "business". (of course my sick humor)

As Hermione walked down the Corridor with the girls se start to get a little scared.

'Guys im scared to go by my self.' She said.

'Mione dont be scared. If anything goes wrong then aperiate (sp?)-' started Lavender

'-back into the castle.' said Luna

'Knock it off, bloody hell! Well Mione this is as far as we dare go, we love ya and as soon as you get back come see us.' Said Ginny.

'Okay here goes nothing.' Said Hemione after the girls parted with her by the Gryffindor common room. After about a minute she gethered enough courage to push open the main doors.

She walked out to the garden which is a good 7 minute walk and got there at about 11:58 and saw Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost

'Excuse me, Sir Nick, have you seen a boy around here looking for me?' Asked Hermione.

'Ahhhh My lovely Hermoine, I thought you would not come. You look lovely tonight.' Said Sir Nick. 'I've waited for a very long time to tell you this. I love you. You remind me of my dear Daughter i died for.'

'Oh Mi God your my secret Love? Ahhh thats nice and all but ... i gotta go.' with that Hermione Aperiate-ed in to the girls bedroom.

'Oh Mi God, Oh Mi God, Oh Mi God, ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!' Yelled Hermione.

'What is it Mione, Who was it, how was it?' asked Lavender so fast Hermione could barly understand.

'Im flipped out, Gross and first guess who.' said Hermione.

'Dean?' lavender

'No'

'Harry?' Luna

'No'

'Ron?' Ginny

'Thats your brother and No.'

'We Give up.' they all said.

'NEARLY HEADLESS NICK!' yelled Hermione.

'Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww' all the girls yelled.

'Well im going to see Draco, later.' said Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats my first one shot

TyTy


End file.
